king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Binky
Binky is a British featherweight robot which competed in the [[King of Bots UK 2018|2018 King of Bots UK International Championships]]. Entered by Ian Botwright of Team Conker, it won each of its opening qualification rounds by knockout, scoring the maximum number of points available and finishing that stage joint-first with Amnesia, Hell's Angel and Get Shrekt. Binky continued its successful run with victories over Sabre20 and Get Shrekt, reaching the Quarter-Finals as a result. However, it was eliminated at that stage upon losing to Amnesia, when its bar spinner malfunctioned after being flipped upside-down by the Team Immersion machine. Binky also competed in the eighteen-way Gladiator battle, held towards the very end of the 2018 UK International Championships, but lost to Aegis. Design Binky is a white, two-wheel drive robot armed with a set of interchangeable vertical spinners. These weapons included a single-toothed flywheel and an asymmetrical bar spinner, both of which proved capable of causing severe damage and throwing opponents over. Binky’s chassis incorporates a set of forked tips on either side of its weapon mount, which can be fitted with an optional set of metal plates to breach ground clearances. Robot History King of Bots UK 2018 Binky's first match was against Blunt Force Trauma Remix, and Red Hot Tilly Pecker. This match started off with all three bots leaving their starting positions. However almost immediately Blunt Force Trauma Remix emitted a puff of smoke, and stopped moving entirely. Red Hot Tilly Pecker then started shoving Binky around as it was struggling to get up to speed. Red Hot Tilly Pecker then pressed the pit release, and delivered a flurry of axe blows to Binky, but the axe stopped working after this exchange, and backed away where it got itself stuck on Blunt Force Trauma Remix, and was immobilized giving Binky the win by KO, and 4 points. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 Outside King of Bots Ian Botwright, alongside son Alex Botwright compete on the featherweight live circuit, also running their own events in North Yorkshire starting from November 2018, Robodojo. At the team's own event in November 2018, the Robodojo Autumn Featherweight Championship, Binky emerged as the champion of the full combat event. At the January 2019 Robodojo event, Binky only fought in whiteboard battles, causing significant damage to Barróg, while Binky entered the main competition in March 2019, but lost its three battles. Binky entered the sportsman division of the May 2019 Robodojo event, without the use of its spinning disc, replacing the withdrawal Scrapster. It entered the full combat division in July 2019, throwing both Plastic Fantastic and Graffiti out of the arena to collect two wins, but was also thrown out of the arena by X-303 and Disturbance. Binky returned for the FRA UK Featherweight Championship 2019, but without any great success, losing to Satanix, Pressure Point Mk II and Toothless. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Robots with vertical flywheels Category:Robots from the United Kingdom Category:King of Bots UK Competitors Category:Robots from Yorkshire Category:Robots from North Yorkshire Category:Featherweights Category:Gladiator competitors Category:Quarter-Finalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weaponry